moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
Seawolf
Soviet Union |role = * Assault * Anti-air |useguns = * 57mm cannon (ground) * 4x 23mm flak cannons (air) |tier = 2 |techlvl = 5 |hp = 400 |armortype = Medium |speed = 6 |turn = 5 |sight = 6 |cost = $800 |time = 0:29 |produced = Soviet Naval Shipyard |req = Field Bureau |groundattack = 16-8 * 100% vs. all infantry armor types * 80% vs. Drone * 65% vs. (Big) Light Structure * 60% vs. Light * 45% vs. Medium/Harvester * 40% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure * 30% vs. Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |airattack = 18-9 * 2 (36-18 total) * 100% vs. jets * 80% vs. Light Aircraft, Medium Aircraft, Rocketeers, Norio, Gyrocopters, Cosmonauts, Aerial Fortresses Irkalla, Scout Ravens and Uragan * 60% vs. Heavy Aircraft and Black Widow |cooldown = * 10 frames (0.7 in-game seconds) (cannon) * 22 frames (1.47 in-game seconds) (flak cannons) |range = * 6.5, radius 0.5 (cannon) * 10, radius 0.6 (flak cannons) |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-repair |notes = Cannot be hijacked and depiloted |artist = * Mevitar (unit) * Ronco (turret) |actor = Alex06 }} The Seawolf is an assault and anti-air vessel used by Soviet navy. Official description Lacking an anti-aircraft ship in the previous war, the Soviets developed a fast sea raider known as the Seawolf, capable of quickly destroying aircraft and harassing other ships. This multi-purpose attack craft has proven to be one of the Soviets more versatile naval vessels. Its turreted quad flak cannons and high caliber shore assault gun allow the Seawolf to engage both land and air targets.Soviet Units page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The Seawolf plays the role as the jack-of-all-trades and the master-of-none for the Soviet Navy. Equipped with a light cannon and a set of flak cannons, these seaborne raiders' primary role is to provide support fire and anti-air cover against threats that Typhoon Attack Subs and Dreadnoughts/Akulas may not be prepared to counter adequately. These units are very effective at killing infantry at sea - since other Soviet naval units lack the finesse of tackling amphibious infantry, Seawolves are an absolute necessity if the presence of units such as Navy SEALs and rogue Crazy Ivans will pose a danger to a Soviet naval force. They can also perform light shore bombardments if required. To engage hostile air units, they will use a set of quad flak cannons but do note that their equivalents lack the firepower of those installed on the Flak Cannon defense emplacements and the Halftracks/Tigr APCs. Individually on their own, Seawolves are relatively unimpressive units - both their weapons lack sheer power to damage anything beyond infantry and they can't take too much punishment. Therefore, they should avoid heavy anti-armor threats as they will not come out on the winning side if they try to duel naval units such as Destroyer and Swordfish on their own. To compensate for their lack of firepower, they should always fight in small groups to maximize damage, though they should still avoid anti-naval units if possible. Despite its drawbacks, the Seawolf is nevertheless an important component of any Soviet naval force and generals planning a strategy revolving around naval assaults should never forget to include them in their surface fleets. Appearances Act One * The Seawolf makes its first appearance at the beginning of the Third Great War in Bleed Red as a controllable unit and Side Effect as a buildable one. Act Two * In the second part of Power Hunger, Seawolves play an important role as the only naval unit capable of shooting down the Chinese Dragonflies near the shore, and the player has to keep at least one of them intact before all the Dragonflies are destroyed. Assessment Behind the scenes * The Seawolf's original turret is a public asset that can be used by other modders. The link can be found here (note that this is a voxel pack with multiple assets). ** The turret's name is "battleshiptur.vxl", which is apparently used by a certain Battleship unit that heavily resembles the Seawolf. References zh:海狼 Category:Ships Category:Soviet Union